Noro
Noro (ノロ, lit., "slag") are impurities removed from iron sand during the process of purifying Tamahagane. As this substance also contains traces of divinity, they are almost indestructible and is instead handled with extreme care. Noro has a special property of easily binding together with itself, which if left unchecked, results in the creation of Aradama, creatures that bring forth calamities into the world. Properties Noro in its inert form is often seen as a fluid that resembles molten metal, with a red and orange color and similar viscosity, although it also appears black after it has been extracted from a subdued Aradama. It returns to an orange color when stored, further processed, or spectrumized into an Aradama. Another known property of noro is its near-indestructibility due to sharing a similar divine property as tamahagane. Noro also undergoes a process called when a sizable amount of noro is gathered together. In this process, the noro develops into a pseudo-lifeform called Aradama, that also share the indestructible properties of noro. Aradama lose their ability to retain its shape when struck with an Okatana. Applications Research into Noro has lead to the development of technology such as Spectrum Finders and S-Equipment. Myouga The process of strengthening a human with Noro is called Myouga. Noro is also administered in injection pens.Toji no Miko Episode 06, "The Gap Between Humans and Disgrace". Injecting Noro into a human increases their physical capabilities and turns the user into an artificial/half aradama. However, this technology is still unstable leaving the body to be unable to withstand if there is too much Noro resulting in the user getting crippled, losing their sanity or even mutating into full Aradama. Effects on the human body Contact with noro is generally considered dangerous in any of its forms, and processing noro does not remove its toxic effects on the human body. Simple bodily contact may cause nerve damage to the point of contact, with possible permanent damage as in the case of Miyako Sasano, a Toji from Osafune Girls' School who was left with a crippled right eye and left arm after sustaining injuries from an Aradama operation. Other effects may also include mental instability and physical mutations in more extreme cases. There are cases where noro comes into contact with the human body through blood transfusion or "merging" with an Aradama. In both cases, it has been proven that it is very difficult, if not impossible, to completely remove the noro in a person's body. However, in the case of Hiyori Juujou and Yukari Origami, who both underwent merging with a powerful Aradama, both persons showed no trace of noro contamination, suggesting that powerful Aradama may be the key to determining how to cure people who had been exposed to noro contamination. History Noro has been enshrined in the past and protected by Toji but after the Meiji Era, the number of shrines were reduced because of economic problems resulting in the amount of enshrined Noro being reduced. To solve the problem, Origami Family and the Government decide to gather Noro for easier management. Because of the threat from the incoming war (possibly the Second World War), the demand for Noro to be used for military research purposes increased, in order to apply the divine power for military use, the power which normally only Toji can use, so the regulation in Noro being removed. After the War, Noro gathering increase with the involvement of U.S military for researching purpose with the excuse of gathering Noro for easier management, they start gathering Noro across Japan. But according to Richard Friedman, the more amount of Noro gathering in one place, the more intelligent it will become, and it will cause disaster. The Great Disaster of Sagami Bay is the result of trying to gathering Noro in one place. Despite the regulation in Noro, the Origami Family stockpiles large amounts of Noro deep within the family's main shrine. References Category:Terminology